


A Princess' Choice

by beanjamoose



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, Elf Kyle Broflovski, Gen, Princess Kenny McCormick, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Warrior Stan Marsh, Wizard King Cartman, stan marshwalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Princess Kenny has a choice to make- Her life, or the lives of countless others?Unfortunately, she values her own life more than others'.





	A Princess' Choice

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (6/10/19): I'm a big moron and completely forgot Stan's name is "Marshwalker." Take notes, kids, don't go off your memory if you can fact-check on the wiki :S

The metal-tipped feather scratched gently across the parchment, creating eloquent, swooping letters as Kyle recorded his thoughts in the journal. The book was a secret, kept hidden from all but his most trusted warrior, Stan Marshwalker. No one else needed knowledge of the King recording his most private thoughts. He often debated with himself if Stan truly required that information himself.

Before Kyle could once again argue with himself over the necessity of information, he heard a loud commotion below his chambers. Gently placing the book back in its drawer, open as to not smudge the fresh ink, Kyle rose and slowly made his way to his chamber door. He fetched his staff from beside the doorway before opening it. Stan, who stood dutifully at his post beside the door, turned to face him.

Kyle gave him a slight nod before continuing down the stairs leading to the front room of his castle. Stan followed swiftly behind, deciding against questioning the King's actions.

"What exactly is going on here?" The King bellowed once he had arrived to the scene. Before him, two guards restrained a cloaked figure who was kicking and thrashing in their grasp. The guards straightened at the King's arrival.

The third guard not restraining the mystery figure bowed before him. "My lord, this woman insisted she have audience with you, and fought her way in once refused," he explained, causing the figure to huff angrily.

"I am his FRIEND, you brutes! Let me go!" She yelled, attempting to wrench her arms away again. Kyle quirked an eyebrow, he was certain he recognized that voice. He just couldn't quite place where.

Kyle was dragged from his thoughts when the figure managed to rip away from the guards, rushing towards the King. There was a flash of armour before him, and Stan had his blade pressed to her throat.

In her rush towards him, the figure's hood had fallen, revealing long, golden-blonde hair and wide, purple eyes. Her eyes now filled with fear, body tensed. Kyle's eyes widened. This was Princess Kenny, working for the humans.

"Men, drop your blades. She's a friend," he commanded, voice hard in an attempt to not show how surprised he was. The other knights immediately did as told, but Stan did not waver in his stance. He chose not to turn to address the King, instead opting to keep his eyes on the human before him.

"My Lord, she is a human that has broken into your castle. How could she be a friend?" Stan asked. For any other knight, this would be stepping far out of line. However, Stan was the King's most trusted advisor and knight, giving him the privilege of questioning the King.

Kyle scowled. "Marshwalker, must I remind you of your human lineage? Drop your weapon." His voice was cold and laced with slight annoyance. Stan hesitated before allowing his blade to fall as he slipped back into place slightly behind the King.

The King gave a curt nod in Stan’s direction before stepping forward towards the Princess. He lowered himself to one knee and placed a gentle kiss to her awaiting hand, as was the courteous way to welcome a lady into one’s castle.

“Hello, High Elf,” she hummed, eyes following his own up as he stood to his full height once again. “As you are aware, I seek audience with the King.” There was a pause, the Princess’ eyes flickering to Stan briefly. “Alone.”

The King nodded. “Marshwalker, return to your post. I’ll be in the garden,” he said, earning a nod in response before Stan did as told. The other guards did the same and the King gave a more relaxed look to the Princess. “Come, my dear. You know where the garden is.”

The Princess gave a small smile and nodded, following the King. “Of course I do,” she hummed, glancing up at the taller.

Once they were in the garden and away from any prying ears or gazes, the King sighed, looking down at the Princess. “Why did you do that?” he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. He looked down at the Princess and was met with a mischievous grin.

“Do what?” She asked, a teasing lilt in her voice that showed Kyle she knew exactly what she’d done.

“Break into the castle,” he huffed. “You’re aware you can send me a letter and you’ll just be let in. That’s what you’ve done every other visit.”

The Princess pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head. “I don’t seem to recall, no.” The glare she received lacked heat and made her laugh. “You know I’m only teasing!”

Kyle rolled his eyes in response, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Then why do it? Just felt like getting in trouble with the royal guard again?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She gently batted his arm, giggling.

“No! I had a reason, mind you,” she huffed in response, crossing her arms. The King gave a soft chuckle before the two fell into a comfortable silence, content on walking through the garden.

After a few moments of quiet, the Princess sighed. The King glanced down at her, a concerned expression on his face. “Jokes aside, I did have a reason for not writing you beforehand,” she said softly, worrying the edge of her cloak. Kyle watched her with a concerned look. The Princess glanced up briefly before casting her eyes down again.

“The Wizard King, he has grown to distrust me over the past year or so. The Elves have prospered, as you know, and he’s suspicious of me due to my… ‘closeness’ with them.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, fear flashing in his eyes. “They haven’t found out, have they?” He asked. The Princess shook her head in response, bringing a hand up to the hair covering her ears.

“No, no. As far as the Humans are concerned, I’m one of them. This distrust stems from something… deeper.” When the King did not respond, she continued.

“He’s insisted he read any letters or writing of any sort that leaves the castle. Had I written to you concerning a visit, I’d surely be banished, if not killed.

“That’s why I came here tonight. In the case I am banished, or, gods forbid, worse, I’d like to know I have a safe place to run to. Your castle seemed the only viable option.”

There was a beat or two of silence as the King processed what he was told. The Princess looked up at him with growing anxiety before he nodded. “Of course I would house you if need be. I just cannot believe he would do that.” He scowled, the grip on his staff tightening. “The nerve one requires to even consider harming a princess. The gall-”

The Princess interrupted him. “You know as well as I that I am known as Lord McCormick to the Humans. My royal blood means nothing there.”

Kyle nodded and gave a displeased hum, stopping briefly to pick a flower off a nearby bush. He gently tucked it into the Princess’ hair. She gave a small smile, looking at the ground before Kyle spoke again. “Well, it matters on Elven land, and I could never turn away a Princess.”

Kenny smiled and hugged the other gently. “Thank you, Kyle,” she whispered. He gently returned the hug before she stepped away. “I must go now, the Wizard King can’t notice I’ve gone.”

Kyle nodded and gave a soft “Of course,” as he turned to lead her back to the castle. Nothing more was said on their trip back until the Princess mounted her horse and waved. “Farewell, your Majesty,” she called before riding off, back to Human land.

\--------------------

Kenny rode swiftly, and she was back at the castle in no time. She led her horse to the stables before making her way to the throne room.

The Wizard King awaited her return impatiently, tapping his fingers along his staff. Once she entered the throne room, all eyes were on her. “Lord McCormick,” he called as she kneeled before the Wizard King. “I assume your mission was successful? It took you long enough.”

Kenny nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. Guilt gnawed at her stomach. “It is a long trip, my King,” she muttered, tone biting. A shifting before her reminded her whom exactly she was talking to, and she quickly corrected her tone. “A-and, yes, it was a success. He… The High Elf trusts me.”

The Wizard King smiled, voice dripping with faux sweetness as he stood. “Good, we can move on to the rest of the plan,” he hummed, striding towards Kenny, who still had not brought her gaze up to look at him. “Just remember, McCormick…”

He hooked his staff beneath the other’s chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her violet eyes were wide with fear. “If you betray me, which I know you want to do-” His tone and expression changed from sickly sweet to deathly serious in an instant. “You will die.”

Kenny’s stomach dropped, breath hitching. She swallowed thickly before nodding slowly. “Y-yes… yes, my Lord…” she mumbled, voice soft and timid.

The Wizard King scoffed and rolled his eyes, moving his staff and allowing the other’s chin to drop. “Useless Elves,” he muttered as he returned to his throne. 

Kenny rose from her spot on the floor, hurrying out of the throne room. She couldn’t stand another moment in there. She couldn’t stand any more reminders of her betrayal, how she would have to assist in taking down her own kind. Assist in taking down her closest friend. It made her sick, but what choice did she have?

It was a choice between her life and her friends.

Unfortunately, she valued the former more than the latter.


End file.
